It's My Life
by grangehilllover
Summary: It's My Life is about how the kids ended up in care and what happened when they left.
1. Adele (Part 1)

**A/N: Hi! This is my first Tracy Beaker trilogy story. It's about the kids when they arrived and left The Dumojng Ground. I may possibly include stories on the staff.**

 _November 1993_

7-year-old Adele sat on the window seat in her purple themed bedroom and stared longingly out if the window as the rain pelted against the window. Questions ran through her mind-when am I going to see mummy and daddy again? Where are my parents? When will I leave auntie Joyce and uncle Doug? Joyce and Doug Reynolds weren't her real aunt and uncle, but they were her foster parents, a kind hearted couple in their late 50's, who both work as school teachers at the local high school. Adele had 2 foster sisters and a foster brother, who were 22-year-old Robert "Rob", 16-year-old Melissa "Mel" and 10-year-old Zoe. Rob was at University, so Adele hardly saw him, but she looked up to him as a big brother whilst Melissa was in Year 11 at school. Mel was naturally pretty, popular and very intelligent and she hopes to go to University. Zoe was 2 school years above Adele, but they were best friends and did everything together. Adele wasn't at school though at the moment as her school was in another borough and Joyce and Doug weren't sure what would be decided about Adele. Instead of enrolling Adele at Oakley Woods Girl's School, a private school where Mel and Zoe went, she was being homeschooled.

"Adele?" Joyce popped her head around the door "Catherine is here."

Adele climbed down from the window seat and followed Joyce down to the kitchen, where Catherine, her social worker sat, with a thin yellow file (Adele had only been in care for a couple of weeks, so there wasn't much to put) and her pen poised. Catherine was new to social work and was 25-years-old, so she dressed pretty trendy, but smart.

"Hi, Catherine." Adele beamed, pulling a chair out from the kitchen table to sit down on

"I'd like to talk to you about your mummy and daddy." Catherine began

"Can I go home soon?" Adele cut in

Catherine paused a moment to think of how to explain to Adele about the situation "Remember when we told you about the house fire that happened? When you were at your friend's birthday party?" Adele nodded "Mummy and daddy were taken to hospital and the doctors gave them some magic medicine to try and get them better."

"Are they at home now?" Adele wondered

Catherine tried to remain calm and professional "Mummy and daddy have gone to the angels now."

Adele felt her stomach churn and she felt as if something had taken over as she found it difficult to breathe. Adele knew she wouldn't be seeing either of her parents, Chris or Anne, ever again as her friend, Sarah-Marie Dobson, lost her mother earlier in the year and Sarah-Marie was off school for a while. Even when Sarah-Marie returned, she was still so lost and upset. Joyce soothed Adele as Adele found it difficult to express her feelings.

"Can I go to bed?" Adele later asked

"Are you sure?" Joyce checked and Adele meekly nodded "Go on, love. I'll come up in a bit."

Adele dived onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow before bursting into tears. She cried and cried until her eyes were red and puffy. She looked at a framed photo of her parents on the bedside cabinet, which prompted Adele to place it in a draw and cry some more. By 5pm, Adele had changed into her pyjamas, but still laid motionless on her bed. In place of her parents photo was a plate of cheese sandwiches and some chocolate milkshake, which Joyce brought up to her. Adele was hungry, but she couldn't eat. She was too upset to eat. Adele heard footsteps and their was a light knock.

"Adele?" Mel gently began "It's me. Can I come in?" Adele shrugged her shoulders and Mel placed herself on the edge of the bed "I'm so sorry about your mum and dad. I can't imagine what it's like especially-" Mel decided to stop herself in case she upset Adele further before holding out her hand "I want to give you this."

Adele sat up and Mel held out her favourite locket, which Adele constantly borrowed. On the front of the locket, it was engraved with 2 hearts and 3 tiny pink crystals. Adele gave a small smile and she opened the locket and Mel had placed 2 photos inside-one of Adele, a recent school photo and another of Adele's parents on their 10th wedding anniversary, which they celebrated in Spain the previous year and they had renewed their vows.

"Thanks, Mel." Adele gave her a hug "You better go and get dressed."

"Dressed for what?" Mel wondered

"That party for your friend." Adele reminded

"Victoria McDonagh-Sykes?" Mel remembered "She has parties all the time with her mum and dad away. And she isn't really a friend-in fact, she's a bit of snobby show off." Mel paused and mocked Victoria "My name is Victoria. Not Vicky or Tori. Victoria. Understand?" Adele let out a small laugh and appreciated Mel trying to cheer her up

Over the next few weeks, well into early 1994, there were meetings held about Adele with various people-the police, teachers, her social worker and foster parents. They were deciding where Adele should live. Joyce and Doug were long term foster carers and expressed an interest in Adele staying with them so she could settle down, although they wanted the best for Adele. Instead of attending Oakley Woods, Adele had started attending a local primary school since after Christmas, Forest Lane Primary School. Adele was agitated by not knowing what decision would be made and as a result, she would play up. Adele's mum's older half-sisters, 40-year-old Kathleen and 34-year-old Linda, were traced in Manchester and they weren't keen on taking Adele when it was proposed due to the distant relationship they had with their dad and sister in the past. Kathleen decided to try and she and Adele got to know each other, but things went sour when Adele met Kathleen's children. Kathleen had 5 children-20-year-old Rachel, 17-year-old Tommy, 13-year-old Zara, 7-year-old Olivia and 1-year-old Daniel. Olivia especially disliked Adele and being the same age made it even more difficult. Olivia would purposefully misplace or damage anything of hers, claim she has lost it and when it turned up, she would argue with Adele and the others would side with Olivia. Things with Linda failed too and Adele didn't feel like she belonged with Linda and her children, who were 15-year-old Lucy and 6-year-old triplets Ethan, Erin and Eleanor. In May 1994, Adele decided to put a stop to the visits between her and her supposed "family". In June 1994, Joyce and Doug decided to apply for special guardianship for Adele, but a few days after they informed social services of their decision, Doug fell off a ladder when cleaning the window. Mel, Zoe and Adele stayed with Joyce's best friend whilst Doug was in hospital, but Joyce and Doug had to face up to a heart breaking fact-they wouldn't be able to keep fostering Adele. Doug would be off work recovering and Joyce would need to do more, Joyce would be working, Mel's GCSE's were looming, Zoe was starting Year 6 the upcoming September and the financial and emotional worries were too much. They cared about Adele so much, they didn't want her to go through anymore. Instead of turning their back on Adele, Joyce and Doug came up with another idea-for Adele to be fostered somewhere else for a while whilst they worked things out and then for her to come back. Despite initial hesitation, Catherine agreed to the idea.

One day after school, Mel, Zoe and Adele returned home from school after Doug was discharged from hospital. Their laughter stopped on noticing Catherine in the kitchen.

"Mum?" Mel wondered "What's going on."

Joyce took an anxious deep breathe "You know your dad has to have time off work for him to get better?" The girls nodded "Well, just for a little while...just until dad gets better...because we don't think it will be fair...well..." Joyce struggled to say it

"I'm leaving." Adele heartbreakingly finished, tears forming in her eyes

"Not forever." Doug reassured, pulling Adele up on his knee "Sweetheart, me and Joyce are your second mummy and daddy and we love you so much."

"Where am I going?" Adele wondered

"To this home called Stowey House." Catherine began "There will be other children, like you, who live there"

"We better go." Adele jumped off Doug's knee

45 minutes later, Joyce helped Catherine put Adele's belongings in the car. Adele said an emotional goodbye to Doug, Mel and Zoe whilst Joyce decided to accompany Catherine and Adele to settle her in.

"Bye, daddy." Adele hugged Doug

"Love you, sweetheart." Doug didn't want to let Adele go

"Bye, Mel." Adele threw her arms round Mel's waist

"Call me if you need me." Mel told her "See you soon, sis."

Adele and Zoe did their secret handshake and hugged before Adele jumped into the back of Catherine's car. Adele waved to her family as Catherine drove down the drive. Stowey House was 30 minutes away and Adele sat quietly, staring out of the window. Adele held back the tears that were forming in her eyes and she noticed Joyce wiping her eyes a few times. Catherine pulled up outside a quite large house and the sheer size frightened Adele. Outside, 2 women and 1 man were waiting. Adele tightly squeezed Joyce's hand as she was led to the front door.

"And you must be Adele." One women with braids in her hair said and Adele nodded "I'm Jenny. And this is Linda and Duke." Jenny pointed in turn "Come in and-" Everyone turned to see a girl, roughly 14, walk up to the door

"I'll sort her out." Linda told Jenny

Adele stepped inside and glanced. To the left, there was a lounge and to the right there was a dining room. 2 boys, aged 12, came running down the steps. Their names were Scott and Shaun Bradshaw and identical twins.

"Scott! Shaun!" Jenny reprimanded the pair "What have I told you about running?"

"It's better than sitting in front of the TV?" Shaun cheekily answered

Jenny gave them a look "It's dangerous." They both said in unison

"Good." Jenny smiled "You can go and help Duke with tea."

Scott and Shaun headed to the kitchen as Linda brought in the girl. Her name was Leah Evans and she was 14. Leah was in trouble as she had skipped school after dinner and hung out in the shopping centre with a group of friends. Leah had long black hair and she wore a red bandana and a spike dog collar with dark make up, something she often got in trouble about at school.

"You're grounded." Linda informed Leah

"No way!" Leah protested "It's Abbie Newman's 14th birthday tomorrow and I promised her since like last October that I'd go."

Jenny cut in "Why don't you redeem yourself?"

"How?" Leah suspiciously asked

"By looking after Adele." Jenny suggested "Take her to her room and settle her in."

"Do I have to?" Leah complained

"Unless you want to miss bowling, cinema, pizza and a sleepover." Jenny reminded her

Leah reluctantly agreed to take Adele whilst Jenny, Linda and Joyce discussed Adele in the office.

Adele tagged behind Leah as she went up 2 flights of stairs. Leah opened the door to reveal a sugar pink painted bedroom. It was already filled with toys and personal belongings, including a mirror wall and ballet bar, as Adele would be sharing.

"This is Carly's room." Leah told Adele "You'll be sharing. Enjoy."

Leah turned to leave "Wait a bit." Adele spoke

"She'll be here in a minute." Leah was desperate to leave

"I'll tell Jenny." Adele folded her arms "And get you grounded."

Leah was surprised and impressed by Adele, so she sat next to Adele on the bed.

"Who was that woman with you?" Leah asked "Not Catherine. Because she's here sometimes."

"My mum, Joyce." Adele responded "Not my real mum. My real mum and dad went to the angels last year."

Adele started to explain to Leah about her mum and dad, the fire, Joyce and Doug and Doug's accident.

"What did you do wrong?" Leah knew that you probably got moved if you did something bad

"Eh?" Adele was confused, starting to wonder what she had done wrong

"You get moved from a family with 3 children of their own." Leah was planting the idea that Adele was no longer wanted by the Reynolds, but Leah then noticed Adele about to cry "But maybe things will work out for you and believe me, that is something."

At that point, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came into the room. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she was wearing black leggings, a white polo shirt and a black fleece jacket with a logo, reading "Beaumont Silva School of Theatre Arts." It was Carly. Carly was 10 years old and loved performing arts, with a dream of becoming an actress. Unlike the other kids and going to a primary school, Carly attended Beaumont Silva full time, fitting in normal school work and performing arts.

"Laters." Leah quickly left

"Hi." Adele nervously said to Carly

"Hey." Carly gave Adele a smile as she unpacked her school uniform from her bag and picked a pair of blue denim jeans and a striped light blue and white t-shirt from her wardrobe.

Tea time came and Adele was introduced to all the other kids. Besides Leah, Scott and Shaun, the eldest child was 15-year-old Joanna "Jo" Allen and the youngest was 6-year-old Tyler Johnson. 11-year-old Emma Atkinson's 13-year-old half-brother was James Edwards. Emma and James had an older half-sister, 16-year-old Claire Atkinson, who lived in Canada with her dad. Carly's best friend was 9-year-old Aaliyah "Ally" Khan.

"Right." Duke began as he placed the final piece on Jo's plate "Tuck in."

Adele quickly ate her tea and drunk her orange juice before going upstairs to her room. Well it wasn't her room. It was Carly's and she had to remember she would be going home soon. Outside, Carly and an unenthusiastic Ally were making their way to Carly's room.

"Do we have to?" Ally complained

"Look, she's new here and doesn't know anybody." Carly reminded her "And Jenny asked me to look after her along with Leah."

"Fine." Ally sighed

Carly and Ally entered Carly's room and Carly sat beside Adele as Ally slouched against the wall.

Carly took a breath and decided to ask "Me and Ally were wondering if you wanted to come to the park tomorrow?"

Adele shrugged her shoulders "If you don't mind."

Carly and Ally helped Adele unpack her belongings. Carly gave Adele half her wardrobe space, she cleared some items from her dressing table so Adele could put some of her photos or whatever she wanted there and helped her make her bed. Carly noticed Adele's locket and gave her an old necklace box to put it in. That night, Adele struggled to sleep and she stared at the ceiling at what felt like ages, thinking of her parents and foster family. Adele soon fell asleep.

The following day was a Saturday. Prior to Leah's friend's birthday party, Leah agreed to take Adele, Carly and Ally to the park. Leah only agreed so she could meet a couple of friends there and to keep people off her back. The 3 girls were playing on the climbing frame.

"How come you 2 don't live with your mum and dad?" Adele wondered

"My dad died when I was 8." Carly told her "My mum is really sad and she can't take care of me until she is OK again. She'd been with my dad since she was 14. She is happy when she sees me do what I love the most-performing. My dad left me money so I could attend my school because he really wanted me to be able to perform."

Ally wasn't sure whether she wanted to share her life-she hadn't even told Carly in the year she had been at Stowey House, but she decided to pluck up the courage to tell them because they were bound to find out, only if they promised not to tell anyone else.

"Promise." Carly vowed

"Me too." Adele agreed

"My mum and dad kind of abandoned me here." Ally began "We came from Bangladesh last year-me, my parents, my younger twin brother and sister and my older brother. They saved all there money up to get a coach from Bangladesh through to Turkey and then we had to make our own way to the UK-we walked, took trains, the ferry. But mum and dad struggled and they knew it would be hard to achieve the better life they wanted. They took is inside a hospital and left us with clothes, food and some money and gave my big brother a letter. They left and we never saw them again. Sofia and Saaid, the twins, they're 4 and my brother Mohammed is 11. We've all been placed for adoption and the twins live with a foster family and Mohammed lives in a different home."

"Blimey." Carly was surprised at the difficult time Carly had been through

"I am OK." Ally insisted, not really wanting sympathy

Adele, Ally and Carly continued playing when a group of 5 youths approached them, 3 boys and 2 girls. Ally was about to go, but Carly and Adele pointed out that they were their first.

"Shift." A girl ordered, climbing up

"We were here first." Carly said

"Look's like we got a right one here." The girl said to boy in a cap

The boy started to climb up when Leah and her 2 friends noticed what was happening. Leah knew who they were and went over to intervene.

"Oi!" Leah called out to the boy in the cap "Aaron! Dimsdale!"

Aaron turned round and was surprised to see Leah "Ain't seen you for a while. And cut out the Dimsdale. My name is Aaron Dinsdale."

"You must be thick if you can pick on my mates." Leah defended Adele, Carly and Ally

"Your mates?" Aaron laughed at the thought of a teenager hanging out with young kids, but then realised what she meant "They're care kids?"

"Yeah." Leah said "So back off them in future."

"Sos." Aaron apologised to Adele, Carly and Ally

"Really?" Adele said "Then you can give us £10 out of that money you have."

Aaron was quite scared of them, so he gave them the money to keep them quiet and with that, the girls left to head to the shop to buy sweets, crisps and pop. It wasn't a wise thing as Adele, Carly and Ally felt sick all night, but they kept quiet about Leah and the gang as she helped them out.

3 weeks later on Friday, Adele returned home from school. She had been moved from Forest Lane Primary and now attended Bishop Primary School, like most of the others at Stowey House. It meant she has to swap her green school uniform for a red cardigan, grey skirt and white polo shirt. As Adele headed to go upstairs, Jenny called her.

"Yeah?" Adele wondered

"Joyce and Doug are here." Jenny told her

Adele suddenly felt sick with nerves, something she thought she wouldn't feel. Adele thought she would be happy reuniting with her foster parents, but she felt the complete opposite. Adele went into the 9 office and sat opposite Doug and Joyce, giving them a small grin. Doug had recovered from the worst of his accident and was back at work part time.

"Hi." Adele said in a quite voice

"Hi, sweetheart." Joyce held out her arms to give Adele a hug, but Adele politely refused

"How have you been?" Doug enquired "Have you made any pals?"

"Fine. And I have a few." Adele said

"We bought you some chocolate cake you like." Joyce held out a sweet tin

"No thanks." Adele shook her head "I don't like chocolate cake anymore."

Joyce put the cake back in her bag "Me and Joyce thought we'd go to the beach tomorrow." Doug began "We can go to the fair if you like. And perhaps get some fish and chips and ice cream."

"I went a few weeks ago with Leah and the others." Adele told him "Can I see Mel and Zoe?"

"If you like." Joyce nodded

"Joyce and Doug were wondering if you'd like to stay at their house this weekend." Jenny told Adele

"And maybe you'll be back home in time for your 8th birthday in August." Joyce smiled "That's only a month away."

"Sure." Adele jumped off the chair and headed upstairs to pack her overnight bag

Adele wouldn't be back at Stowey House until Monday after school, so she packed another uniform, some nightwear, underwear, shoes, jeans, jumpers and t-shirts. Adele decided to take her pink dress embroidered with little pink roses and silver shoes that Joyce and Doug bought her for Christmas. She also decided to take the locket Mel gave her and a framed photo of her and her family in Florida at Disneyland. 10 minutes later, Adele appeared downstairs with her purple rucksack, which Doug put in his car. After Joyce and Doug finished talking to Jenny, Linda and Duke, they drove back home.

When Adele reached the detached, country style house in the leafy, peaceful street, she grinned when she saw Rob, Mel and Zoe holding a banner reading "Welcome Home, Adele!". Adele jumped out of the car and ran to her siblings and they all hugged tightly.

"We missed you!" Zoe exclaimed

"Me too." Adele couldn't stop smiling

"Auntie Joyce!" An unfamiliar voice called

Adele turned round and saw a girl about the same age as her. She had curly ginger hair with blue eyes and wore a blue vest top with a matching skirt with some white and pink trainers.

"Who's she?" Adele questioned

"Adele, this is Megan. We're fostering her for a bit. Megan, this is Adele, mine and Doug's other foster daughter." Joyce introduced them to each other

"Pleased to meet you." Megan beamed

"Let's get inside then." Doug told everyone

Adele was led straight out into the garden, where Joyce and Doug had prepared a small party, not only for Adele's visit, but for Mel completing her GCSE's and for Rob's upcoming graduation. Doug's brother Paul was in charge of the barbeque whilst Kathleen, Joyce's sister, was just finishing putting up the pink bouncy castle. Adele noticed a girl identical to Megan wearing the same outfit, only in purple.

"That's Emily." Zoe told Adele "Megan's twin. They're both 9."

Rob had also brought his fiancée Christina "Chrissy" Aldridge, who was 23. Adele then smiled when she saw Sheila and Roy Reynolds, Doug's parents, and Joyce's parents, Mary and Alfred Watson. Adele headed over to her grandparents and wasn't pleased when Megan and Emily decided to join.

"Hi." Megan and Emily kissed their grandparents in turn before sitting down

"Hello, girls." Mary said

Things were silent for a moment and Emily decided to wind Adele up "We really loved going to the theme park yesterday, gran and granddad." Emily told Sheila and Roy "And thank you so much for our new skirt and top."

"It's quite alright." Roy nodded

"We bought you a skirt and top like Megan and Emily's, but in pink." Sheila told Adele "I think your mum has put it in your room."

"Thanks." Adele forced a smile before deciding to go to her room

Upstairs, Adele looked into Emily and Megan's room. The once white walls were painted baby blue and the white bunk beds were placed near their window seat. The bedding was identical on both Emily and Megan's bed-white with blue flowers. On the side table was a picture of Emily, Megan and their mother-in fact, there were quite a few. Adele was about to leave when she noticed a picture of Emily and Megan with Zoe in Adele and Zoe's secret tree house at the bottom of the garden. Adele was furious and upset because Doug bought and built the tree house for her and Zoe and it was a place where they would tell each other their secrets, dreams, fears and hopes. Adele ran down the stairs and into the garden, where she saw Zoe with her 11-year-old cousin William and she went over to her.

"Why did you show them the tree house?" Adele complained

"Huh?" Zoe was confused

"The tree house." Adele repeated "You showed it to Emily and Megan."

"It was only once." Zoe tried to reassure her

Emily and Megan were secretly smug about what was happening "It was only the once, Adele." Megan said "I don't know why you're getting upset over a stupid tree house. It's rubbish."

Adele couldn't take no more and threw lemonade over Megan "I hate you!"

"Adele!" Joyce sternly shouted "Up to your room."

Adele burst into tears and ran off whilst Megan played the victim and milked it and people rushed to her aid. In her room, Adele changed out of her uniform into a white polo neck jumper and black leggings before curling up on her bed. She heard Joyce's footsteps minutes later and her door open.

"Adele." Joyce began as she sat on Adele's bed "We need to talk about what happened."

Adele sat up with a miserable look on her face "Sorry." Adele told her, wanting to get things over with

"I am glad to here that." Joyce's tone softened "But you must understand what you did to Megan was totally unacceptable. She and Emily have had a hard time, however, if you do feel like they are upsetting you, come and talk to me and dad. Lashing out is never the answer."

Adele nodded and felt a bit better. She and Joyce made up with a hug and instead of going back outside, Joyce and Adele decided to spend some quality time together and both snuggled up onto the sofa to watch a film with fizzy pop, sweets, crisps and chocolate. After the film, Joyce, who was qualified in hair and makeup, did Adele's nails. She painted them light pink and from corner of each nail, she did a diagonal line of alternating small red and silver gems. Joyce then did a french braid in Adele's hair before allowing Adele to choose were the family should go out the following day and Adele decided she wanted to go ice skating followed by fish and chips then swimming.

Adele returned to Stowey House on Monday after school after what was considered a disastrous weekend. The twins had been taunting Adele all weekend. At the ice rink, Adele was made out to be rubbish by Emily and Megan. When they bought fish and chips, Megan and Emily got Adele into trouble by chucking theirs on the ground, pretending Adele did it. Adele was also jealous when Emily and Megan sat next to Zoe in the car on the way to swimming. At swimming, Megan and Emily planted Megan's clothes in Adele's bag, which landed Adele into bigger trouble. Adele was then relieved to learn on Saturday, when Joyce and Doug had a visit from Emily and Megan's social worker, Brian Garrett, that their mum was being discharged from hospital the following Friday.

Adele was in the garden playing with Carly and Ally. Carly was showing them a dance she learnt at school. Once she had done, Adele and Ally clapped and cheered and Carly decided to teach them some dance steps. However, Jenny interrupted and told Adele that Joyce and Doug were here and had something to ask Adele. Adele went to the office and was pleased to see Joyce and Doug and was thrilled that they had brought Zoe along.

"Where are the demon twins?" Adele whispered to Zoe

"At home with Mel." Zoe told her "I begged mum and dad to let me come."

Adele giggled and sat arm in arm with Zoe opposite Joyce and Doug "So, what do you want?" Adele wondered

"Well, me and Joyce have been talking quite a fair bit." Doug began

"And we would love for you to move back in permanently." Joyce continued

"And one thing we would love for you too agree to is for us to adopt you." Finished Doug

Adele was gobsmacked by the news and she couldn't quite process the news or how she felt.

"You don't have to make a decision this second." Joyce assured her "We have spoke to Catherine and we understand that it is your choice. And if you do, you can change your mind and it takes a while for it to be completed."

Adele stood up and turned to Jenny "Please can I go to my room?"

Jenny agreed and Adele quickly left and darted up the steps, knocking into Scott and Shaun playing football on the steps and breaking a photo frame on the wall, making Jo smudge her lipstick when she was applying it and standing on James' foot. Leah noticed Adele racing into her room and decided to see what was wrong.

"What's up, shrimp?" Leah dived onto the bed next to Adele

"Joyce and Doug want to adopt me." Adele said

"You could cheer up a bit." Leah nudged her "It's not every day someone is told people want to adopt them. If I was you, I'd take a chance." Leah told her "I'm 14, so no one will ever adopt me. And with adoption, you're guaranteed to have a family for life. What's the alternative? As soon as you've finished Year 11, you'll probably have to leave and when you're 18, that's it. Unless you're fostered, but it's still a similar thing."

"Does that mean Jo will be leaving next year? And you after her?" Adele panicked

"Afraid so, shrimp." Leah really wasn't bothered as she was prepared as much as she could be for her future "Just think about it."

For weeks, Adele though about the possibility of Joyce and Doug adopting her. One thing she was grateful for was Joyce and Doug not pressuring her into making a choice. Catherine answered all of Adele's questions and listened to her concerns. Adele celebrated her 8th birthday with Joyce and Doug, where they bought her a bike, some roller skates and clothes. Rob gave Adele some dolls, Mel got her some earrings and Zoe bought her some sweets, a book and DVD. Adele soon entered Year 4 and was spending more time with Joyce and Doug-Monday night to Thursday morning at Stowey House and the rest with Joyce and Doug. When Adele was picked up by Joyce and Doug one Thursday afternoon in November, Adele noticed Joyce and Doug were slightly different-sort of anxious. Whilst Joyce was making cauliflower cheese for tea, Adele decided to ask.

"Is something wrong, mum?" Adele wondered

"No, love." Joyce tried to convince Adele

"Mum." Adele knew something was wrong

"It's your dad." Joyce began and Adele was immediately full of worry "It's not bad. He applied for a job in Australia as a head teacher. He found out this morning he got it and he starts next February when the kids go back to school."

"Does that mean you're leaving?" Adele asked

"We are kind of hoping you would come with us if you wanted." Joyce said "But whatever you decide, we'll support you."

Adele tried to put the news to the back of her mind as she ate her cauliflower cheese, garden peas and carrots before playing a board game with Joyce, Doug, Mel and Zoe. The family settled down to watch TV and Adele went to bed at 8pm.

The next day at school, Adele was pulled out of PE as she had a meeting with Catherine and Adele wanted to discuss the adoption as she had made up her mind. Adele followed Catherine into an empty classroom and whilst Catherine sorted her paperwork out, Adele drew a picture of her. Before she knew it, Adele was drawing a picture of herself, looking very confused, with her friends on one side and her family on the other.

"Right then." Catherine began and Adele folded her picture up, tucking it into her cardigan sleeve "How are you?"

"Have mum and dad told you about leaving?" Adele asked

"They did." Catherine responded "But I do know they said you don't have to worry about making a decision."

"I already have." Adele said "I love mum and dad, but I don't want to leave. I don't want to live far away so I never see my friends anymore. Maybe when I'm older, but not now."

Catherine and Adele spoke in depth about her choice and Adele definitely wanted to visit her family in Australia in the holidays Catherine visited Joyce and Doug that day to inform them of the decision Adele made and they reassured Adele she was still their family, daughter and sister and they'd be there if she changed her mind. Adele was excited as she would be spending Christmas with them on the beach.

Adele knew it was the right thing for her to stay at Stowey House for now. As much as she loved Joyce, Doug, Rob, Mel and Zoe, she wasn't ready to take a huge step. And she still wasn't over the death of her parents. For now, Adele was happy.

 **I hope you liked this chapted. The next part will be about when Adele left im series 2.**


	2. Adele (Part 2)

_July 2003_

It was the first day of the summer holidays, except for Adele who'd completed her first year of college in June. 16-year-old Adele woke up and she pulled an open letter from out of her drawer. Adele smiled as she read it, but was full of nerves and worry. How would she tell the adults? What if she failed? It was such a massive decision.

 _Dear Miss Azupadi,_

 _Thank you for applying for the job of trainee fashion designer at Le Chic Fashion Ltd. We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to work with us at our London headquarters. There will be an induction day on Monday 4 August from 11.30am. On arrival, please go to registration at reception._

 _Le Chic Fashion Ltd. was founded in June 1960 by 16-year-old schoolgirl Amanda Sterling and in the past 43 years, we have become a leader in the fashion world. With our company extending across Europe, North and South America and Australia and beyond, you will get the experience to showcase your work abroad. If you live away from Le Chic Fashion Ltd. and if you wish, we will house you in one of our luxury apartments with at least 2 other people on a temporary basis. All expenses will be paid if you travel abroad._

 _As good practise, a parent or guardian must be present with any minor when you arrive for registration to sign documents. Please also bring the attached form, which must be signed by a parent or guardian if you are under 18._

 _Yours faithfully,_

 _Janet Spencer-Cox_

 _Company Manager_

Adele was torn about what to do. Part of her wanted to stay at college for a second year. Adele decided not to think about it for now and placed the letter back as she had to get dressed for work at the clothes store. Adele changed into a pair of white, three-quarter jeans, a sparkly blue, cropped t-shirt and some white and blue trainers. Adele grabbed a piece of toast from the dining room and headed to the bus stop, where she met 2 of her friends from college, who had part-time jobs at a hairdressers, 18-year-old Samantha "Sam" Grant and 16-year-old Natasha Lawson. Adele got to the bus stop in time as the bus came in and she, Sam and Natasha sat on the back seat together.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Sam asked Adele

"I got the letter yesterday." Adele replied "They offered me the job."

"That's fantastic!" Natasha was delighted for Adele, who looked unsure "Isn't it?

"I don't know." Sighed Adele "What if I take the job and things go wrong? I left the DG once thinking I was ready. It could happen again."

"And what if this time it goes right?" Natasha put forward "If they didn't think you were capable, they wouldn't have chose you."

Adele soon arrived at work, but she couldn't focus as her mind was elsewhere. She wasn't listening properly and she was having accidents, such as giving customers the wrong help or change, pricing clothes up wrong and forgetting to check the changing rooms. Her manager, Lisa, noticed Adele wasn't her usual bubbly, committed and confident person and Adele pretended she was ill, so Lisa decided to send her home after an hour. Arriving home, Adele drank some water and decided to lie down. Kicking off her shoes, Adele fell onto her bed and as she relaxed, Adele noticed something in the corner of her eye-her drawer had been opened. Adele sat up and rummaged through her drawer and there was no sign of the letter. Adele felt her stress levels go through the roof as she held her head in her hands, but Adele noticed a rubber glove under her bed and she immediately knew who was responsible.

"Michael." Adele gritted her teeth

Adele slammed her door and headed to the lounge, where Michael was watching over Lol, Bouncer and Crash playing a video game.

"MICHAEL!" Adele yelled, storming into the lounge "Where is it?"

"What?" Michael played innocent

"My letter." Adele began "It was there before I left for work." Adele revealed the yellow rubber glove "And I found this. Jenny made you clean the bathroom after I grassed you up for wrecking my new lipstick. What was this? Revenge."

"What letter?" Tracy asked as she came into the lounge with Crash from the garden

"It doesn't matter right now." Adele told her

"OK." Michael stood up "I did find it, so I gave it to Jenny."

Adele was horrified and feared she would've read it, so she went into Jenny's office. Lucky for Adele, Jenny wasn't there, so she flicked through the stack of paperwork on the desk, but there was no sign and the filing cabinets were locked. Adele sighed in frustration and she heard someone clear their throat. Adele turned on her heels and saw Jenny clutch the letter.

"Looking for this?" Jenny held the letter out

"You haven't read it, have you?" Adele queried, taking it back

"Of course not." Jenny put Adele's mind at rest "But I do hope if it is anything, you'll be able to tell me."

Adele offered a small grin and decided to tell Jenny, so the pair sat in the chairs at the end of the room. Adele gave the letter to Jenny and as she read it, Adele felt her heart pounding fast and twiddled her thumbs.

"Well." That's all Jenny could manage to say

"Well?" Adele anticipated Jenny's response

"It sounds like a fantastic opportunity but I hoped you would have discussed a momentous decision with me, Duke or Nathan." Jenny said

"I spoke to a careers teacher at college before my exams about things after Year 13." Adele began "She gave me brochures on Universities and jobs in the fashion industry I could do after my BTec. A few days later, she gave me an application form for this job and said it might suit me. I thought long and hard and decided to just apply. I didn't think it would lead anywhere."

"I think the next step would for us to talk about it with Elaine." Suggested Jenny

"Elaine? What's it got to do with her? Will she stop me?" Adele wondered

"No, but she is your social worker." Jenny reminded her

A few days later, a meeting was set up between Jenny, Nathan, Duke, Adele and Elaine, where they discussed the job and what would happen when she left care. Jenny agreed to take Adele to the interview and Elaine would prepare all sorts of different documents and forms. Adele was also told a meeting would be held with other people at social services, teachers from college, the police and others. A week later, Adele set off for her interview with Jenny and the journey was a good couple of hours on the train. Adele watched as they left the red brick houses of Pottiswood to the green fields of the country. Her attention focused to a family opposite her with a girl and boy, roughly the same age, around 8, perhaps twins, playing silly games to pass the time. The mum was trying to calm them down whilst giving her baby son a bottle and another young girl, about 5, sleeping in her dad's arms. Adele smiled as she took in the family being just a normal family, something Adele wished for. It got Adele thinking if she could cope on her own as she was only just 16 and never had a family to support her. Adele also thought about when she left The Dumping Ground the year before. She felt as if she didn't have enough support to transition to being independent. It was hard to pay the bills and she fell behind at times, so she chose to ration how much gas, electric and things she used. She lived on baked beans, bread and other tinned food that could be eaten cold. Adele put on a mask to teachers, social workers and people like that, pretending she was managing, whilst crying herself to sleep. Without realising, Adele began to cry and Jenny noticed.

"Adele, are you OK?" Jenny put her book down

"I want to go." Adele began fretting "Please, can we get off? I want to go back."

"Are you sure? Calm down." Jenny tried to reassure her

Adele and Jenny got off at the next stop and went to the train station café for a hot chocolate and Adele was quiet for a solid 5 minutes.

"Sorry." Adele apologised

"You've nothing to be sorry for." Jenny told her

"I've wasted everyone's time." Adele felt bad

"Things happen, but that's what being young is about. You should be confident to make mistakes so you learn from them." Jenny said

"Being young. Yeah right." Adele sighed "That's the problem. Us DG lot, it's like...infact, we do only have a certain amount of time to be young, try and figure out life, deal with our problems before being hit with the reality we have to grow up because we'll be on our own sooner rather than later. Some are ready for that. Some aren't. And I'm one of them."

Jenny sympathised with Adele and half an hour later, they caught the return train back to Pottiswood. When she returned, she was glad that the others were either out in the garden or slumped in front of the telly, so she sloped off upstairs to be on her own.

In her room, Adele opened her wardrobe and pulled out a rectangular, pink plastic box. The top of the box was decorated in gem stickers of all colours and shapes. It was Adele's memory box, which she started putting together in 1999 when she was 12 as she was struggling with the prospect of facing her teenage years without her mum and dad. Adele opened her box and smiled happily as she started looking through the precious items. There were plenty of photos-Adele on her first day of primary school, a holiday to Disneyland in Florida when she was 6 and photos of a trip she went on aged 3 to Jamaica where Adele's paternal grandfather was born and raised. As well a photos, the box contained her mum's favourite ruby red lipstick, her dad's silver chain, her parents wedding rings, a video of home movies. At the bottom of the box was an envelope and Adele lifted it out. The words "Adele, read when you're ready" was written in black ink. Her mum wrote Adele the letter when she was born and gave it to her solicitor in case anything happened, not letting Adele receive the letter until she was 16. Adele decided to read the letter, which she has had for almost a year.

 _Adele,_

 _I chose to wait until you were old enough to understand. There is no easy way to say this and you might be shocked, cross or angry or something else. I want to tell you about Jerome, your older brother. When me and your dad started dating in 1977 when we were 12-year-old's, things between us went fast-way too fast. On 11 October 1978 at 14.22pm, Jerome was born, weighing 6Ib 8oz. I never told anyone but Chris, not even my mum or dad, about being pregnant because I guess I was naive and in shock. At the time we were living in a block of flats on a really rough estate and it was no place to bring up a child. Your dad admitted he was the father, but his parents didn't want anything to do with me or Jerome as they had strong traditional values and beliefs. Mine and Chris' parents decided to put Jerome up for adoption, despite our pleas. Mum and dad decided to take me away from school and send me to an all girls high school in an attempt to keep me away from boys and your dad. Jerome lived with foster carers and me and Chris skipped school to see him and his foster mother Sylvia was kind and understanding, so promised to keep quiet. 24 January 1979 was the last time me and Chris saw Jerome as he was adopted by a couple, whom I don't know as it was my parents who handed him over. It was a sad day and it was your dad's 14th birthday the day after. Jerome was never mentioned again until we moved into together._

 _I do hope you understand and forgive me,_

 _Mum xxx_

Adele was stunned at what she had just read. A brother? She had a brother she didn't know existed. Adele was a bag of mixed emotions and wanted answers. Adele literally ran down the stairs and burst into the office, interrupting Jenny, who was updating files.

"Well?" Adele slammed the letter on the desk

"What?" Jenny was surprised

"How long have you all known?" Adele began "How long have you all known about my brother, Jerome."

"What?" Jenny was just as dumbfound as Adele as she read the curly writing

"Does Elaine know?" Adele wanted to know

"I don't know. If you're brother was adopted from outside Pottiswood, his file would've been passed on. There's no mention of a sibling in your file." Jenny explained "I'll contact Elaine and we'll take it from there. OK?" Jenny smiled and Adele gave a mod

Unknown to them, Dolly had heard the exchange and loudly and proudly, she called "ADELE HAS A BROTHER!"

"Dolly!" Adele sighed

Soon, the others crowded round with interest and surprise and they fired questions at her. Questions she had no idea how to answer.

"How old is he?" Amber asked

"How come you don't know about him?" Lol questioned

"Is he married?" Hayley asked

"I can't cope with this." Adele ran outside to the garden

"What's up with her?" Tracy had just come downstairs

"She's upset about her brother." Bouncer told her

Tracy went into the garden and found Adele crying in the summer house. Tracy took a seat next to her.

"Hard, isn't it?" Tracy began "Thinking you're on your own and out of the blue, it changes. Especially when you're one of us." Adele nodded in agreement

"I just feel so mixed up." Adele said "I've always said since mum and dad died that I'm on my own. I wanted someone to be with me, you know, to make things easier."

Tracy stayed with Adele and they talked for ages about being on their own and wanting to belong somewhere, for Tracy, that was ultimately her mum Carly, or with Cam. Adele has always wanted her parents, but now knowing a brother was out there, she was quickly longing to be with him and know him. After tea, Adele asked Jenny about the possibility of tracking Jerome down and she put things into motion by contacting Elaine.

Later that week, Adele tried to act normally. She was trying not to get her hopes up, as Jerome may not want to know her, but she was excitedly hopeful. After work, Adele was taken straight to the office where she was met by Jenny, Elaine and an unfamiliar man.

"Adele, this is Julian Fox." Jenny introduced the man "He's a counsellor who'll be available to talk to throughout all of this."

"Right." Adele nodded

"I found out your brother is living in Leeds." Elaine began "His name now is James Nelson."

Adele was stunned into silence and had lots of questions "What does he look like? Does he know about me?"

"He didn't know about you until we told him. I have a photo here if you'd like to see it." Elaine told her

Adele nodded and Elaine handed her the photo and Adele had mixed feelings of good and bad. Adele studied the photo to see how he looked like her mum and dad. He had the same eyes as her, which looked like her mum's and he had afro hair, like her dad.

"What's his job?" Adele asked

"He's a PE teacher." Elaine responded "He's been at a secondary school for a year now. He would also like to meet you."

"Seriously?" Adele asked and Elaine nodded "Well...yeah, great. I want to meet him."

James arranged to meet Adele the following week in a café a few minutes from the train station, instead of the social services building that was initially suggested and she decided she wanted to meet him on her own. Adele went to the cafe, grabbing a table for her and James. She ordered 2 hot chocolates and checked the time. She had 15 minutes before James' train was due to arrive and she was slightly panicking. Adele passed time by looking at James' photo and listening to music. Adele didn't even notice James arrive.

"Adele?" James wondered

"James." Adele grinned

James gave a smile and the pair hugged. James told Adele that he grew up in Blackpool and always knew he was adopted as his adoptive parents were Caucasian. James admitted he did go through a bad patch as a teenager, feeling out of place in his family and he fought and stole with a gang and that his parents sent him to a boot camp, organised by the police for troubled teens, which in his eyes, sorted him out.

"My adopted mum and dad are called Stuart and Anita, but I don't have a relationship with them anymore." James told Adele

"Why not?" Adele felt she was being too forward "Sorry. None of my business."

"It's fine. My parents adopted me and they seem to have wanted to keep me as a baby because they always wanted a baby. When I started infant school, they started the ball rolling to adopt another child, my sister, Lacey. She was a year old, 14 months, when she arrived shortly before Christmas in 1985. They struggled with us growing up and didn't want anymore children as it was hard for them, especially mum. I just felt so sheltered and mum would some how make sure me and Lacey didn't spend so much time with friends or relationships. Lacey soon became troubled and I started University. My sister ran away multiple times and shoplift and cause all sorts of trouble. She went back into care and we went through a rough patch, but she moved into my flat before her GCSEs. Have you been adopted?"

"No." Adele shook her head "I nearly was by my foster family when I was 7, but I wasn't ready because I still missed my mum and dad. I stayed in contact for a while when they moved to Australia, but I grew away from them?"

"Do you mind telling me about our mum and dad?" Wondered James

"Sure." Adele grinned, taking an envelope of photos from her bag and placing them on the table and she showed them a wedding picture "That's Anne and that's Chris. They married each other when they turned 18. They didn't get along with their parents as they forced them to give you up."

"Wow." Chris muttered, relieved he was wanted by his birth parents

"Dad's dad, Grandpa Sylvester, came from Jamaica to London when he was 25 in 1960 and he met Gran, Beryl, a few years later. They got married in 1964 and Chris was born in 1966. Mum was born in East London, but her parents moved to Pottiswood for a better life, Granddad Harold and Grandma Trisha that is. Grandad Harold has 2 older children, Kathleen and Linda."

Adele and James chatted for ages about their interests, likes, dislikes, more about their family and much more. James told her he was married to a 24-year-old, Laura, and they had a 1-year-old son, Harvey. James then told Adele he had to catch his train and the pair hugged.

"So, can we meet again?" Adele asked, but James was silent for a few seconds "What?"

"Look, this has been a massive shock and I need to get my head all around it and think about things and that." James said

"So you don't want to know me? Fine." Adele picked up her things "Don't talk to me again. Besides, you've got your little sister."

With that, Adele left the train station and got the bus home, hurt that she'd been rejected as James tried to get after her. She ripped the letter up from her mum and threw it out. Adele enrolled for her second year of college in order to move on with her life. Adele turned down weekly therapy sessions with Elaine and Julian as it seemed embarrassing.

"Hey." Tracy came into Adele's room

"Hi." Adele grinned

"I know I don't know what happened between you and your brother, but you fight for anything you want. Dumping Ground kids have to fight because we're on our own." Tracy told Adele

Tracy's words stuck in Adele's head and early the following morning, Adele made the choice to phone her brother. Picking up the phone, Adele thought about she would say and how she would say it. As she pressed in the number, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Dolly ran down the hallway and Dolly opened the door "Hi?"

"Is Adele here?" Adele heard the voice and left the office

"James." Adele said

"Can we talk?" James wondered

Adele nodded and they went to Adele's room and sat on her bed

"Look, I'm sorry." James apologised "It's just been a huge shock."

"I understand." Adele began "And I had no right expecting you to fit me in your life there and then."

"I don't blame you. You've been given a rough deal with life." James reassured her "Here, I won't take long. I'm moving to New York in a few weeks and I only found yesterday with Laura. Lacey's coming too and I really would like you to come."

"New York." Adele gasped

"You don't have to tell me right now and I won't mind if you want to stay here." James told her

"Yes." Adele agreed, giving James a hug

Adele and James went to tell Jenny, Duke and Nathan and all the other kids. Everyone was pleased for Adele and some were slightly jealous, like Michael and Justine. Duke decided to hold a celebratory barbeque for Adele's new chapter in her life. James went home and came back with Laura, Harvey and Lacey. Laura had curly, blonde hair and emerald green eyes with freckles. Harvey gave Adele a cheeky grin and he was the double of James with a mop of dark brown hair and Lacey had light brown hair with blonde highlights, done into 2 French braids. Lacey wasn't really a people person, but clicked instantly with Adele and it felt like they were sisters. Lacey was talented at street dance and taught the younger kids a few steps. Hayley, Dolly and Layla decided they wanted hair like Lacey's, so she did it for them.

September came around quick for Adele and in the time, she's bonded with her family. Adele spent her time babysitting Harvey, going to James' and doing family things, such as watching films and eating meals. Everyone helped Adele carry her luggage downstairs and finish packing some things. Until James came to pick Adele up at 1pm, Adele sat in the lounge, shaking with nerves and wondering if she made the right choice. She felt sick and couldn't bring herself to eat anything. Duke made a buffet lunch for dinner and baked a 3 tier chocolate cake sandwiched together with chocolate frosting and topped with fudge pieces and grated chocolate. Tracy presented Adele with a card signed by everyone and designed by Crash. Adele couldn't help but notice how fast the time was going, but she tried to remain upbeat. Adele took photos of everyone and took a couple of group photos with her camera's timer. James, Laura, Lacey and Harvey arrived to pick Adele up shortly after. Her things were loaded into the car and she hugged everyone in turn. Driving away from The Dumping Ground, Adele was a mess as she cried tears, feeling mixed emotions of happy and sad, nerves and excitement.

A couple of months later, Adele was settling into her new life. She was enrolled into high school and was guaranteed a job with Le Chic Fashion in New York after she finished school. She also fell head over heels for a boy, Alec Garcia, who she started dating and Adele was amazed he didn't freak out or dump her when she told him het past. Adele was warmly welcomed into Alec's family. Adele was surprised when Jenny left The Dumping Ground and came to New York for a holiday, so Jenny arranged to visit Adele and Adele met some of Jenny's family and Jenny's grandmother, Irene, promised to keep an eye on Adele. 17-year-old Adele stared happily out of her bedroom window, admiring the sunset, finally content with life.


	3. Amber (Part 1)

_September 2001_

13-year-old Amber opened her wardrobe and looked at the clothes hanging in her wardrobe, frilly and smart dresses with pastel coloured cardigans and jackets, and she suddenly grabbed them out and placed them into the bin bag. She took her shoes from the bottom and added them to the bin bag. As she headed out, she peered into her dad's room and decided to make the most of him being at a meeting and Stella being at the shop with Maddie and Max. Amber opened the door to their walk-in wardrobe and headed to Stella's clothes and immediately noticed Stella's wedding dress and she felt her blood boil as she clenched her fists. Amber carelessly took it out and chucked it on to the bed. On the dressing table, Amber saw Stella's vast collection of expensive make up and she took a few lipsticks. Amber took the lipstick to dress and in large, garnet red letters, Amber wrote 'EVIL' and grinned proudly at her work. Amber glided the rest of the make up off the side and started kicking and jumping on the make up, worth hundreds of pounds. Amber took a few pieces of Stella's expensive jewellery and shoved them in her pocket before leaving the room in a state.

Amber dropped her clothes off at a charity shop and went to the jewellers and was proud when she left with £600 from a pair of gold earrings encrusted with gems, a silver bracelet and a few rings. She decided to treat herself to some new clothes to replace the girly, sophisticated items she did have and grew out of. Amber purchased a leather jacket, some jeans in different shades of blue, t-shirts with slogans reading "TROUBLE" and "Lil Miss Spoilt" as well as a pair of boots. Amber didn't feel guilty about Stella. Why would she? To Amber, this was the least Stella owes her for taking Kevin, her dad, and trying to replace her mum, Kimberley "Kim" Clarke. Kim died when Amber was 8 in 1996 from HIV because aged 17 in 1981, Kim was involved in a car crash with a group of school friends and she required a blood transfusion as she lost a lot of blood. Kim felt ill for a few weeks before her death before collapsing suddenly at home whilst Amber was at school. Amber was devastated, as was Kevin, but it helped strengthen the bond between them. They planted a tree in the park near the duck pond, where Kim and Amber went every Saturday with fish and chips and a loaf of bread for the ducks. Amber had just turned 10 when Kevin introduced Stella, then 28, to Amber as his girlfriend and Amber has loathed her from that moment. Despite her tantrums, guilt trips and more, Kevin and Stella married on Christmas Day in 1999 and Amber decided to be the stepdaughter from hell. Amber's twin half-siblings, Madeline "Maddie" and Maxwell "Max" Sherwood-Hurst, were born on 16th November 2000. Amber got herself expelled from her private school and 2 comprehensives within a year and currently, Amber has no school to attend and hasn't been since May, though Stella offered to teach Amber at home. Amber headed home after polishing off a bag of crisps with a can of pop.

"Amber?!" Stella shouted as soon as Amber came in, but Amber chose to ignore her "Amber!"

"Stupid thing." Amber tutted, heading upstairs

Amber ran off to her room, knowing full well Stella was coming to tell her off, but Amber really wasn't fussed. Stella burst into the room, with a scowl on her face.

"How dare you ignore me, young lady." Stella put her hands on her hips and she saw the shopping bags "What's all this?"

"What does it look like?" Amber started unpacking the bags

"I mean where did you get the money?" Stella began, but it all clicked "You sold my jewellery, you little..." Stella was angry "How dare you!"

Amber soon started hitting Stella and Stella tried to stop Amber, pleading with her. Stella had no choice but to grab her arms and pushed her away onto her bed. Shaking, Stella ran downstairs and picked up the phone to her mother, Gillian, who came to collect Maddie and Max. However, Amber didn't stick around at home and took a bag with her mobile and some spare cash. She ran to a rundown block of flats in the poorer part of town. The lift was still out of order, so she ran up to the damp, filthy steps to 7th floor and made her way down a narrow corridor to a door, number 34. She knocked on the door and Amber's best friend, Kirsty, answered the door. Kirsty has just turned 14 and saw herself more of a grown up, than a child. She and Amber clicked the moment they started school.

"Can you come out?" Amber asked

"Dunno." Kirsty shrugged her shoulders "Social worker's just come round, ain't he? Told Debbie to make more effort with me and the kids."

Kirsty's mum, Debbie, appeared at the door, with her 2-year-old son, Kai, and 3-month-old son Kayden, in their twin pushchair and her 6-year-old daughter, Keeley. Because of the close age gap, Debbie treated Kirsty more like a friend than a daughter and Kirsty has never called her mum. They also looked more like sisters, with their wavy, waist length blonde hair and blue eyes and similar fashion sense. Kirsty has been in and out of care since she was a baby, as well as her half-siblings, but they went to their grandparents in Otley, where Kirsty and Debbie were born, and for Debbie, raised. Debbie moved often, staying nowhere longer for 6 months, in an attempt to keep social services off her back. Debbie had been in Pottiswood for 9 months and was going to start a childcare course at college whilst working in a clothes shop part time.

"Alright, Amber?" Debbie smiled "Off food shopping. And getting Keeley some new trainers."

"Debs." Kirsty began "Can I stay with Amber?"

"Fine, but stay out of trouble. Don't want to see the social for a while." Debbie said "See you later."

Amber and Kirsty strolled the streets and ended up at Fairburn Park, which they use to meet and hangout. Kirsty and Amber joined up with 3 other friends-Beth, Daniella "Dani" and Chelsea. Chelsea showed them spray paint she got from her brother and they decided to try it out and Amber treated her friends to some chips and fizzy pop. The 5 girls sat on a bench by a church when Amber noticed a large building, an old furniture warehouse store that recently shut down.

"Hey." Amber spoke "Let's give that place a little redecoration."

"Yeah." Beth agreed

The girls dumped their rubbish and Chelsea got the spray paints out and began spraying on the shutters. Unknown to them, an elderly man spotted them and alerted another passer-by, a young woman in her 20's, who phoned the police. 5 minutes later, the girls heard sirens and a police car pulled up.

"Leg it!" Dani yelled

The girls dropped the cans and ran down a path, but Amber froze.

"Amber!" Kirsty shouted "Amber!"

Kirsty joined Beth, Dani and Chelsea as they escaped, but Amber was put in the back of a police car.

After a 10 minute ride, a nervous Amber arrived at the police station and was lead to custody by the police officer. Amber attempted to put her nerves to one side and just act cool.

"Vandalism, serge." PC Holloway told the custody sergeant "The old furniture warehouse on Tennant Street."

"Name?" The custody sergeant asked

Amber smirked, avoiding eye contact with the sergeant and PC Holloway spoke up "I heard one of the girls who ran off call her Amber."

"Age?" He questioned

"What's it to you?" Amber rudely asked

"As a minor, I need to contact you're parents or guardians and sort out an appropriate adult for the interview." The custody sergeant explained

Amber decided not to argue as she wanted to get out of the station and she had come up with a way to get rid of Stella for good "Amber Hurst, 13, born 11th May 1988."

The custody sergeant took Amber's dad's number and Amber was led to an interview room. 30 minutes later, Kevin arrived, ashamed and angry with Amber. The interview soon began with PC Holloway and a woman police officer, DI Reilly and Amber interrupted.

"Look, I know I did something wrong and it was a bad decision, but I was upset." Amber told everyone

"Upset about what?" Kevin asked Amber

"You won't believe me." Amber shook her head "You'll take her side."

"Who's side?" Kevin further asked

"Stella's." Amber took off her jacket and revealed the bruises "Stella did this to me. It's nearly 5 years since my mum died and I felt upset because I thought dad had forgotten." Amber began to lie to them "I kind of trashed some of her things because dad seems so occupied with her and forgets she isn't my mum. I went to town to buy some new clothes with money I saved up and as soon as I got home, Stella went mad. She called me names, like spoilt brat and said stuff, like dad doesn't love me as much as her and the twins. She grabbed my arm pretty tight and I begged her to let go, but she ignored me. In the end, I stamped on her foot and ran to my room."

The police and Kevin briefly left the room and Amber hoped it meant Stella would leave. A while later, they returned.

"Amber." Kevin began "I want you to promise me that what you told us is the truth. If it is, I'll support you, but I want you to realise that if it isn't, there will be huge consequences."

Amber wanted to retract her statement at the thought of getting into major trouble "It's true, dad."

PC Holloway and DI Reilly let Amber go home with Kevin after Stella was arrested, and was given a caution for the vandalism, but things didn't turn out the way Amber hoped. She thought Kevin would comfort her and they'd watch telly, go to the cinema or play with Maddie and Max. Instead, Amber was collected by Lillian and Frank, her dad's parents. Amber also found out Stella wasn't allowed to stay at home whilst the police completed their investigation, so she was forced to move in with her mum and stepdad, Harry.

"I always knew she was bad from the start for Kevin, and our Amber." Frank told Lillian

"Well, we mustn't judge, for the children's sake. She is their mum." Lillian reminded him

"She ain't my mum." Amber came into the kitchen after eavesdropping "My mum is dead and everyone forgets that. You remember? Kim Clarke. She's my mother."

"You're right." Frank nodded in agreement

"But she's your stepmum, Maddie and Max's mum." Lillian tried to get Amber to reason and understand

Amber rolled her eyes at Lillian and headed outside to the garden to think. Nothing was going the way she planned. She hated Stella, even though she was Maddie and Max's mum. Amber did feel bad though for her siblings when they were struggling without their mother. That night, Amber tossed and turned in bed as she struggled to sleep, so she sneaked out of her bed and sat at the stairs. Lillian was on the phone to an upset Kevin.

"I know it's hard, love...Maddie and Max are asleep, although it took a while to settle them...Amber's fine, considering...you're more than welcome to stay with us...if you're sure...OK...night, Kevin."

Amber went downstairs shortly after her Gran put the phone down. Amber went pale and shook with nerves as she braced herself to tell her Gran and Granddad something, tears pricking her eyes.

"Amber, what's wrong?" Lillian noticed how visibly upset she was

"I need to go to the police." Amber replied

"Why?" Frank further questioned and knew what Amber was getting at "You made it up."

Amber shook her head and as Frank was sympathetic towards his granddaughter, Lillian was disgusted with her behaviour "Do you realise the enormity of this? Lying to the police. And I know you dislike Stella, but imagine what she's going through and those poor children being away from her."

"My mother isn't about, so what's the big deal?!"Amber raged "I hate her!"

"Not everything is about you! You can't even manage an apology!" Lillian raged back "Now, get upstairs!"

Amber suddenly lost it and threw photos from the mantelpiece on the floor and stormed upstairs. She caused the twins to cry when she slammed the door, so Lillian and Frank soothed them whilst Amber cried herself to sleep, shocked that her Gran was angry with her.

The next morning, Amber and Lillian were both cold to each other. Amber ate just a piece of toast for breakfast and stayed in her bedroom.

"Amber!" Lillian called "Here!"

Amber didn't dare argue and came downstairs "Yeah?"

"I want you to get dressed and be ready by the time I get back from taking these two to nursery. I'm going to phone the police and we're going to see them." Lillian informed her "Frank! Can you help me with the car seats?"

Amber knew they're would be no point in arguing with her Gran. From her window, she watched her grandparents put Maddie and Max in the car and her Gran drive down the street. As Frank headed in, he saw Amber in the corner of his eye and gave her a sympathetic grin. Amber put on a white t-shirt, black jeans, a black leather jacket and black trainers, the only sensible clothing she really had. When Lillian came back from dropping the twins off at nursery, Lillian and Amber headed out immediately and when they arrived at the station, Amber saw Kevin waiting and by his disappointed look, she knew that Lillian told him.

"Out." Lillian opened

"Make me." Amber scowled

"You either get out of your own accord or I'll get the police to." Lillian wasn't backing down

Amber reluctantly got out and the family headed inside. After Lillian spoke to the officer at the desk, DI Reilly appeared and took Amber, Kevin and Lillian to the soft interview room. Amber broke down in tears as Lilian forced her to tell the truth and before she knew it, Amber was receiving lectures from all directions about her stupidity. Kevin and Lillian disappeared with DI Reilly for what seemed like forever as Amber was watched by another female officer, PC Woods. They reappeared about half an hour later, with a woman in her early 30's and DI Reilly introduced social worker Melissa Jarvis.

"Dad?" Amber was wondering why there was a social worker

"Sorry, Amber." Kevin began "I don't think you being at home is wise right now."

"You're putting me into care." Amber was gobsmacked and soon began begging for him to forgive her "Dad, please! Please! I'll be good! I'lll...I'll go to school! I'll be nice to Stella!"

"My mum got some of your things. She's dropped them off. We'll send your stuff on when your settled." Kevin told her "Bye, love."

Kevin walked out of the police station and both he and Amber were crying. 10 minutes later, Amber was putting her belongings in Melissa's car.

Amber arrived at a house, 2 semi-detached houses knocked into 1, which was not so far from her old school. The home, Royd Lane House, was owned by Christine and Ralph Fergus, a married couple in their 50's. Amber went inside and the interior was bright and colourful, with paintings, pictures and certificates on the wall. The house was currently home to 6 other kids, aged 10 to 15 and she was the second eldest. Amber was taken to room, painted light blue with a teddy border and Amber shoved her suitcase and hold all under the bed. Melissa left, arranging to see Amber the following week, but Amber had no intentions staying a week. After a while, Amber opened her hold all and took £20 from the remaining £500 she had left and sneaked out whilst no one was around. Luckily for Amber, the bus was due and after 10 minutes, she reached where she wanted to be and after a short walk, she found herself at the door of her dad and Stella's house. As Amber plucked up the courage to knock on the door, she heard laughter and the smell of a BBQ. Amber went round the back and was hurt with what she saw. Maddie and Max were playing in their paddling pool whilst Kevin was cooking on the BBQ and Stella was sipping champagne. Also present was Lillian and Frank, Gillian and Henry, Stella's younger sister Sally and Sally's husband George and their 2-year-old son Harry. Amber walked over to her and the family were shocked to see her.

"Amber...what are..." Kevin began to ask

"Dad, I want to come home." Amber told him "Stella, I'm so sorry for everything. What I did was totally wrong. Dad, I'll do counselling and go to school. You mentioned boarding school once and if you want, I'll go."

"Amber, come inside." Kevin got Frank to watch the BBQ

Kevin and Amber went into the living room "Well?" Amber enquired "You can phone Melissa, but she clocks off at 5. That's half an hour."

"Amber." Kevin sighed heavily "Me putting you into care was a last resort. I love you to pieces because your my daughter and my first child. I always and still do love your mum because she was my first true love and we'd been together since we were 15. I remember when we met."

"At your uncle George and auntie Sylvie's wedding." Amber recalled what her dad told her "Gran and Granddad got you to dance with her."

"Yes. And I have a very special place in my heart for her. And look." Kevin pointed at various photos with Kim in "She's not forgotten. Getting with Stella didn't mean I forgot your mum. I just started a new chapter in my life. But you have to appreciate how serious your actions were. Stella could have lost her job, gone to prison or anything."

"I do." Amber nodded "So can I stay?"

"I think a bit of breathing space for us all is necessary. And it'll give us time to work at some solutions." Kevin explained "Not for long though, but enough for some real change to happen. I'll phone Christine and Ralph."

After Kevin picked up the phone, Amber ran out to the back garden and picked up the mustard and ketchup, squeezing the content at Stella, taking Stella by surprise and Amber began hitting her. Kevin rushed out, pulling Amber off her with the help of Lillian.

"I HATE YOU!" Amber yelled

"I don't ever want to see you again!" Stella was shaking as her parents consoled her

15 minutes later, Melissa arrived with Ralph and Amber listened to their conversation from the stairs. Stella was dropping subtle hints about Amber being somewhere out of Pottiswood, but Kevin Melissa and Ralph weren't prepared to agree to that as Amber's family were in Pottiswood. Amber went downstairs and decided to go back to Christine and Ralph, distraught about the day. She refused to say goodbye to her family. When Amber got to Royd Lane, she was so exhausted, she went to sleep immediately.

The following morning, Melissa made an unannounced visit to say she'd got Amber back into her old school, Grange Field High, where Kirsty went. Amber was forced to join Christine and Ralph when they went for a meeting. Amber waited outside the office, reading a magazine.

"Amber!" Kirsty called

"Hi." Amber put the magazine down

"I heard you've been taken into care." Kirsty began "So have I, my sister and brothers. We're with some foster family."

"How come?" Amber wondered

"Saeed, you know, our social worker, came to see mum as she hadn't started college and he wasn't best please that mum was drunk and came in at 5. Kai and Kayden were in rank nappies because mum forgot to buy some." Kirsty told her "By the way, thanks for not grassing us up to the cops."

"It's alright." Amber grinned and Amber saw the look on Kirsty's face, knowing she was planning something "What?"

"Well, being in care's not great, is it?" Amber nodded in agreement "Me, Daniella and Chelsea are running away next week. Beth would come, but her parents have grounded her and they're even taking and picking her up from school."

"Running away to where? And what about cash?" Amber wanted to know "The police and social will be all over it."

"Yeah, and they'll soon give up. We're thinking Manchester since Dani use to live there, but not for long just in case." Kirsty thought it was a brilliant idea "And for money, we're going to have to sell things. My foster mum has some jewellery that might fetch something and my foster dad has some CD's and stuff. You've got money left over from flogging that jewellery from Stella, so you'll have to get more. And this home your at is bound to have cash."

Kirsty was soon ushered off to class and soon after, Christine and Ralph finished their meeting and as Ralph headed home, Christine took Amber into town to buy her a school uniform, which was a white shirt, a black tie with green and purple stripes, a black jumper with a logo and black trousers. Amber started school the following day, but chose to wear black jeans and a black jacket, despite Christine insisting she changed. Kirsty met Amber at the gates and told her they were leaving that day, showing her a rucksack full of things from her foster parents. Dani and Chelsea, who went to another school, were also there. They quickly got out of sight from the school.

"What's going on?" Amber asked

"Change of plan." Dani began "We're going. Like now."

"Now?" Amber was confused "I can't leave. Christine and Ralph needed a lot of convincing to let me come on my own to school and I ain't got my stuff."

"We can give you 5 minutes." Kirsty said "Just say you forgot something for school and chuck your stuff out of the window. And get your hands on the cash."

Amber went back to Christine and Ralph and tried to be quiet, but Ralph came from the kitchen, telling Amber that Christine had gone shopping. Amber assured Ralph she was going to school and to get back to cooking. Amber went to her room and pulled out her suitcase, which she hadn't bothered to unpack and she carefully passed it to the girls from upstairs. She chucked her hold all and a couple of string backs out of the window. After Amber sneaked downstairs to the office and she saw the cash box on the table. Amber took a paperclip to the lock and eventually opened it, grabbing the notes and stuffing it in her pockets.

"Bye, Ralph!" Amber shouted, not waiting for his response

The 4 of them ran down the street "Freedom!" Kirsty punched the air in delight

They took a bus to the train station and ordered their tickets from the desk. Amber took her school jumper and tie off, putting on her leather jacket instead. Kirsty counted the money Amber had, which came to £800. The train arrived and they soon left the town. Amber wanted to change her mind, but she reminded herself she had her best friends and that her dad dumped her in care. Maybe this is what he deserved. Soon, Amber heard her phone going off with messages from Kevin, Christine, Ralph and Melissa asking where she was.

"Kirsty." Amber showed her friends "They know I've gone."

Amber picked up the voice messages and let them listen in.

"Amber, it's Melissa. Ring me urgently on this number."

"Where are you, Amber? Your room's empty here. Give me, Ralph or your dad or anyone a call.'

The message that got her was from her dad, who was crying with panic "Amb...it's dad. What's going on? Where are you? You can still talk to me...love you."

Chelsea snatched Amber's phone and took the battery out and warned her against using it. Amber subtly dropped hints about going back, but Kirsty refused to listen.

"Why are we doing this? It's mad. We're not even in Manchester and they're onto us." Amber tried to get them to see sense "They've probably told every cop and social worker in the country."

"Maybe she's right." Dani agreed

"Fine." Kirsty agreed and Amber was relieved "But, Amber...our friendship is over."

The 4 of them got off at the next station and Dani revealed to Amber they'd actually arranged to stay with Dani's aunt and uncle and they'd all got permission. Kirsty added that they were testing their friendship and Amber's loyalty to them. Kirsty gave Amber £20 and told her to clear off as they disappeared from the station. Holding back tears, Amber dialled in Kevin's number on her phone.

"Dad, it's me."

"Amber." Kevin calmed down from being on edge with nerves "Where are you?"

"Rochdale Train Station." Amber said "Dad, will you..."

"I'll be there as soon as."

After an hour and numerous phone calls, Kevin arrived to pick Amber up with Frank. Amber ran into her dad's arms as she started to cry. Amber stayed at home for the night. The following morning, Amber went to the police station with Kevin, Christine and Melissa and she refused to entirely blame Kirsty and told them they got off at the station, but had no idea whether going to stay with Dani's aunt and uncle was real. Satisfied Amber was telling the truth, she was allowed to go.

Amber failed to settle down with Christine and Ralph. She avoided going back there from school, hanging out near her dad's or grandparents. She still had the key to their houses and would stay in her room until they found her. Christine or Ralph would plan to pick up Amber, but she left school at dinnertime. After a month, Amber was moved to a foster family in another town temporarily whilst somewhere was found, however, temporarily became almost a year. Amber's foster parents were Tamara Spencer, a dentist, and her boyfriend, Todd Mason, a builder. They were in their late 30's and Amber quite liked them, finding it easy to connect with them. Tamara had an 18-year-old daughter Heather Pendleton at University and a 7-year-old son, Lloyd Aitken whilst Todd's son, 14-year-old Todd-James "TJ" Mason lived in the US with his mum. Amber had to switch school again, but only needed a new bottle green school jumper with a logo and after a few difficulties and anxieties, she adjusted and grew attached to her foster family. However, Amber found herself becoming distant from her dad, cutting short any time she saw him or choosing not to see him. She was enjoying the calm that came with living by the seaside and the things she was doing, such as her dance class twice a week and horse riding. Kevin tried to hide his hurt, but it crushed him and did think about Amber coming home, but if they weren't talking as much, it wouldn't work. Amber chose her GCSE options, celebrated hers and her mum's birthday without much involvement from Kevin. In July 2002, Amber's world came crushing down when Tamara and Todd announced they were moving to the US to be near TJ with perfect job opportunities. Amber begged her dad to let Tamara and Todd take her with them and tried to persuade them to stay. Amber ran away to Heather, who lived in student accommodation and would be staying, but Heather was too busy with essays, working in a sportswear shop part time and had little time for anything else and Amber went back to Tamara and Todd. Weeks before the move, in November 2002, Amber looked at a map of the country in the school library and she shut her eyes, pointing randomly at a place-Blackpool.

Amber was dropped off by Tamara at Maddie and Max's birthday party the following Saturday. It was the first time she'd been at the house since she lived with Tamara and Todd. Even though Amber was family, she found herself feeling out of place. Amber saw the pile of presents for her siblings and in the corner of her eye, she caught sight of an envelope stuffed with money. It was from Gillian and Henry for the twins future. Whilst everyone was distracted, Amber headed to the table, pretending to look at the gifts.

"Cute, isn't it?" Amber turned round to see Stella's cousin's, Anna, daughter, 10-year-old Gabriela Baranowski, showing Amber a teddy for Maddie "Max's is somewhere."

"Hmm." Amber wasn't interested

Gabriela went skipping off and Amber managed to get the cash, making a quick dash to leave. Kevin called after her and Amber pretended she arranged to meet a friend, declining his offer of a lift and convinced him Tamara and Todd knew. Amber soon found herself at the train station, but was determined to go ahead this time. She'd been ditched by her dad and now Tamara and Todd, so what was the point in staying to be shifted to some other place? No one cared. Amber bought her tickets for the train to Blackpool and also got a magazine and some snacks for the journey. The journey gave Amber some time to think and reflect about thing. Sometimes, and especially now, she wished she was nice to Stella to avoid the situation she was in, but would they have expected her to be nice all the time? She then thought about Kirsty, her former best friend who made it clear she did not like Amber now and turned the rest of the gang against her. They returned home a week later and found out what Dani said about staying with family was true. They were part of the reason Amber skipped school when she was with Christine and Ralph as they started bullying her in all ways, but the ultimate betrayal was when Kirsty told everyone about her mum's illness and people thought Amber had it, so they didn't touch anything she touched or sat next to her as well as calling her names. At a station, Amber saw transport and regular police there and was hoping they weren't after her, but Amber was wrong as an officer got on and approached her. Amber thought she was nice, but refused to listen to her.

"Do you realise the danger you're putting yourself in?" PC Matthews asked "Anything can and does happen to young girls like you. Now, come on, Amber, you know that we won't be letting you go any further and it will be better if you come off here yourself than us taking you off."

Amber refused to move and other passengers began to watch, with some tutting, sighing and complaining. Eventually, PC Matthews and another colleague took hold of Amber's arms and under protest, with shouting, Amber was removed from the train. Amber was taken to the local police station whilst people were told she was found. A different social worker, Tess Baines, arrived from Pottiswood as Melissa was away and after Amber was sent home with Tess, Amber was being taken to a different home with everyone's agreement. This time, she was taken to a semi-detached house in Pottiswood belonging to the Edmonds family, made up of husband and wife Vincent and Connie. Amber soon learnt that they didn't and couldn't have their own children and Connie wanted to adopt, but Vincent settled on fostering and wouldn't discuss anything else. Connie was a psychiatrist whilst Vincent was a paramedic and stayed away from her as much as possible and Amber soon realised that, despite Connie's efforts, Vincent didn't love her and they put on an act in front of social workers, friends and family. Amber didn't even try and bond with Connie or Vincent, especially as they worked any hours they possibly could and she even went to school. The school Amber was at now wax a school for troubled kids and Amber didn't mind going, in fact, she quite enjoyed it. Amber often found herself waking up to an empty house and coming home to no parents. The Christmas holidays came round, which she was spending with her Dad. Amber's maternal grandparents, Phil and Irene Clarke, who lived in sheltered housing, came from Devon and Amber felt that for once, things with her family were going right. After the holidays, Amber found out she was getting a new social worker, Elaine Boyack, as Melissa had received a promotion and was leaving and when she returned to Vincent and Connie, she found Connie crying with a bottle of wine and a black eye and during an almighty row, Amber fled the house, not able to cope with the environment she'd been stuck in. Amber ended up in the woods and she tripped up, injuring her ankle and Amber called for help. After half an hour, at 7pm, an old man walking his dog came across Amber and put his coat around her as he phoned for an ambulance, which came 30 minutes later. Amber was taken to hospital and Elaine was informed, as was her dad, but he, Stella and the twins were in Australia visiting Stella's, and Sally's twin sister, Sarah and he couldn't get back until the next day. Connie arrived at 9pm, right after Amber had some x-rays, distressed and tearful and Amber stopped Connie from hugging her.

"Amb...I'm so...I'm so sorry." Connie apologised

Connie only realised Amber was missing a while back when she went to check Amber in her room and found her missing. Vincent searched around whilst Connie rang up family and friends and then she got messages from social services and Kevin. Connie went to Elaine and apologised, admitting the troubles she and Vincent were having at that she and Vincent were splitting up, with Vincent moving to Derby with his girlfriend. When Elaine mentioned that she'd have to inform her manager, Amber asked Elaine not to get Connie in trouble, backing up what Connie had been through. Amber was soon discharged and was being taken to a new place. A children's hone. Stowey House. Amber soon realised she was frustrated with been moving around, despite trying to be good, so she decided she wouldn't make things easy.


End file.
